Modül:String
Bu modülle temel string (karakter dizisi) işlemleri yapılabilmektedir. Eğer isimli parametreler kullanılırsa, string'lerin etrafındaki boşlukları MediaWiki yazılımı otomatik olarak silecektir. Eğer anonim parametreler kullanılırsa, otomatik boşluk silme gerçekleşmeyecektir. Buna göre anonim ve isimli parametre tercihi yapabilirsiniz. Hata durumları ile ilgili küresel seçenekler ignore_errors: 'true' veya 1 diye verilirse, hata mesajı çıkmayacak ve sonuç olarak boş string geri döndürülecektir. error_category: Hata olduğunda sayfanın ekleneceği kategoriyi bu seçenekle belirtlebilirsiniz. Varsayılan değer: Kategori:Errors reported by Module String no_category: 'true' veya 1 diye verilirse, hata da oluşsa sayfa hata kategorisine eklenmeyecektir. local str = {} --len|ilgili_string|}} İsimli parametre (string'in etrafındaki boşluklar silinecektir): İsimli parametreler s: Uzunluğu bulunacak string Örnek: sonuç: 7 sonuç: 8 function str.len( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'s'} ); local s = new_args's' or ''; return mw.ustring.len( s ) end --sub|ilgili_string|ilk_indis|son_indis}} İsimli parametre (string'in etrafındaki boşluklar silinecektir): İsimli parametreler s: Uzunluğu bulunacak string i: Karakter alt dizisi için başlangıç indisi. Varsayılan: 1 j: Karakter alt dizisi için bitiş indisi. Varsayılan: sonuna kadar İsimli anonim karışık da verilebilir. Örnekler: sonuç: ürki sonuç: ürkiye Karakter alt dizisinin uzunluğu normal durumlarda (j-i+1) olacaktır. Normal durum: 1<=i<=j<=string uzunluğu i ve j negatif de seçilebilir. Bu durumda indis, string'in sonundan geriye kaçıncı sırada başlanılacağını belirtir. Örneğin, -1 verilirse en sağdaki karakter, -4 verilirse en sağdan 4. karakter ile başlanılacak/bitirilecektir. Örnekler: sonuç: iy sonuç: e Verilen indislerle string sınırlarının dışına çıkılıyorsa hata oluşacaktır. Örnekler: hata çünkü 13> 7 = string uzunluğu hata çünkü ilk indis daha büyük function str.sub( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, { 's', 'i', 'j' } ); local s = new_args's' or ''; local i = tonumber( new_args'i' ) or 1; local j = tonumber( new_args'j' ) or -1; local len = mw.ustring.len( s ); -- Convert negatives for range checking if i < 0 then i = len + i + 1; end if j < 0 then j = len + j + 1; end if i > len or j > len or i < 1 or j < 1 then return str._error( 'String subset index out of range' ); end if j < i then return str._error( 'String subset indices out of order' ); end return mw.ustring.sub( s, i, j ) end -- This function implements that features of and is kept in order to maintain these older templates. function str.sublength( frame ) local i = tonumber( frame.args.i ) or 0 local len = tonumber( frame.args.len ) return mw.ustring.sub( frame.args.s, i + 1, len and ( i + len ) ) end --[[ match This function returns a substring from the source string that matches a specified pattern. Usage: OR Parameters s: The string to search pattern: The pattern or string to find within the string start: The index within the source string to start the search. The first character of the string has index 1. Defaults to 1. match: In some cases it may be possible to make multiple matches on a single string. This specifies which match to return, where the first match is match= 1. If a negative number is specified then a match is returned counting from the last match. Hence match = -1 is the same as requesting the last match. Defaults to 1. plain: A flag indicating that the pattern should be understood as plain text. Defaults to false. nomatch: If no match is found, output the "nomatch" value rather than an error. If invoked using named parameters, Mediawiki will automatically remove any leading or trailing whitespace from each string. In some circumstances this is desirable, in other cases one may want to preserve the whitespace. If the match_number or start_index are out of range for the string being queried, then this function generates an error. An error is also generated if no match is found. If one adds the parameter ignore_errors=true, then the error will be suppressed and an empty string will be returned on any failure. For information on constructing Lua patterns, a form of expression, see: * http://www.lua.org/manual/5.1/manual.html#5.4.1 * http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Scribunto/Lua_reference_manual#Patterns * http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Scribunto/Lua_reference_manual#Ustring_patterns ]] function str.match( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'s', 'pattern', 'start', 'match', 'plain', 'nomatch'} ); local s = new_args's' or ''; local start = tonumber( new_args'start' ) or 1; local plain_flag = str._getBoolean( new_args'plain' or false ); local pattern = new_args'pattern' or ''; local match_index = math.floor( tonumber(new_args'match') or 1 ); local nomatch = new_args'nomatch'; if s '' then return str._error( 'Target string is empty' ); end if pattern '' then return str._error( 'Pattern string is empty' ); end if math.abs(start) < 1 or math.abs(start) > mw.ustring.len( s ) then return str._error( 'Requested start is out of range' ); end if match_index 0 then return str._error( 'Match index is out of range' ); end if plain_flag then pattern = str._escapePattern( pattern ); end local result if match_index 1 then -- Find first match is simple case result = mw.ustring.match( s, pattern, start ) else if start > 1 then s = mw.ustring.sub( s, start ); end local iterator = mw.ustring.gmatch(s, pattern); if match_index > 0 then -- Forward search for w in iterator do match_index = match_index - 1; if match_index 0 then result = w; break; end end else -- Reverse search local result_table = {}; local count = 1; for w in iterator do result_tablecount = w; count = count + 1; end result = result_table[ count + match_index ]; end end if result nil then if nomatch nil then return str._error( 'Match not found' ); else return nomatch; end else return result; end end --pos|target_string|index_value}} OR Parameters target: The string to search pos: The index for the character to return If invoked using named parameters, Mediawiki will automatically remove any leading or trailing whitespace from the target string. In some circumstances this is desirable, in other cases one may want to preserve the whitespace. The first character has an index value of 1. If one requests a negative value, this function will select a character by counting backwards from the end of the string. In other words pos = -1 is the same as asking for the last character. A requested value of zero, or a value greater than the length of the string returns an error. function str.pos( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'target', 'pos'} ); local target_str = new_args'target' or ''; local pos = tonumber( new_args'pos' ) or 0; if pos 0 or math.abs(pos) > mw.ustring.len( target_str ) then return str._error( 'String index out of range' ); end return mw.ustring.sub( target_str, pos, pos ); end -- str_find This function duplicates the behavior of , including all of its quirks. This is provided in order to support existing templates, but is NOT RECOMMENDED for new code and templates. New code is recommended to use the "find" function instead. Returns the first index in "source" that is a match to "target". Indexing is 1-based, and the function returns -1 if the "target" string is not present in "source". Important Note: If the "target" string is empty / missing, this function returns a value of "1", which is generally unexpected behavior, and must be accounted for separatetly. function str.str_find( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'source', 'target'} ); local source_str = new_args'source' or ''; local target_str = new_args'target' or ''; if target_str '' then return 1; end local start = mw.ustring.find( source_str, target_str, 1, true ) if start nil then start = -1 end return start end --find|source_str|target_string|start_index|plain_flag}} OR Parameters source: The string to search target: The string or pattern to find within source start: The index within the source string to start the search, defaults to 1 plain: Boolean flag indicating that target should be understood as plain text and not as a Lua style regular expression, defaults to true If invoked using named parameters, Mediawiki will automatically remove any leading or trailing whitespace from the parameter. In some circumstances this is desirable, in other cases one may want to preserve the whitespace. This function returns the first index >= "start" where "target" can be found within "source". Indices are 1-based. If "target" is not found, then this function returns 0. If either "source" or "target" are missing / empty, this function also returns 0. This function should be safe for UTF-8 strings. function str.find( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'source', 'target', 'start', 'plain' } ); local source_str = new_args'source' or ''; local pattern = new_args'target' or ''; local start_pos = tonumber(new_args'start') or 1; local plain = new_args'plain' or true; if source_str '' or pattern '' then return 0; end plain = str._getBoolean( plain ); local start = mw.ustring.find( source_str, pattern, start_pos, plain ) if start nil then start = 0 end return start end --replace|source_str|pattern_string|replace_string|replacement_count|plain_flag}} OR Parameters source: The string to search pattern: The string or pattern to find within source replace: The replacement text count: The number of occurences to replace, defaults to all. plain: Boolean flag indicating that pattern should be understood as plain text and not as a Lua style regular expression, defaults to true function str.replace( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'source', 'pattern', 'replace', 'count', 'plain' } ); local source_str = new_args'source' or ''; local pattern = new_args'pattern' or ''; local replace = new_args'replace' or ''; local count = tonumber( new_args'count' ); local plain = new_args'plain' or true; if source_str '' or pattern '' then return source_str; end plain = str._getBoolean( plain ); if plain then pattern = str._escapePattern( pattern ); replace = mw.ustring.gsub( replace, "%%", "%%%%" ); --Only need to escape replacement sequences. end local result; if count ~= nil then result = mw.ustring.gsub( source_str, pattern, replace, count ); else result = mw.ustring.gsub( source_str, pattern, replace ); end return result; end -- simple function to pipe string.rep to templates. function str.rep( frame ) local repetitions = tonumber( frame.args2 ) if not repetitions then return str._error( 'function rep expects a number as second parameter, received "' .. ( frame.args2 or '' ) .. '"' ) end return string.rep( frame.args1 or '', repetitions ) end -- Helper function that populates the argument list given that user may need to use a mix of named and unnamed parameters. This is relevant because named parameters are not identical to unnamed parameters due to string trimming, and when dealing with strings we sometimes want to either preserve or remove that whitespace depending on the application. function str._getParameters( frame_args, arg_list ) local new_args = {}; local index = 1; local value; for i,arg in ipairs( arg_list ) do value = frame_argsarg if value nil then value = frame_argsindex; index = index + 1; end new_argsarg = value; end return new_args; end -- Helper function to handle error messages. function str._error( error_str ) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame(); local error_category = frame.args.error_category or 'Errors reported by Module String'; local ignore_errors = frame.args.ignore_errors or false; local no_category = frame.args.no_category or false; if str._getBoolean(ignore_errors) then return ''; end local error_str = 'String Module Error: ' .. error_str .. ''; if error_category ~= '' and not str._getBoolean( no_category ) then error_str = 'Category:' .. error_category .. '' .. error_str; end return error_str; end -- Helper Function to interpret boolean strings function str._getBoolean( boolean_str ) local boolean_value; if type( boolean_str ) 'string' then boolean_str = boolean_str:lower(); if boolean_str 'false' or boolean_str 'no' or boolean_str '0' or boolean_str '' then boolean_value = false; else boolean_value = true; end elseif type( boolean_str ) 'boolean' then boolean_value = boolean_str; else error( 'No boolean value found' ); end return boolean_value end -- Helper function that escapes all pattern characters so that they will be treated as plain text. function str._escapePattern( pattern_str ) return mw.ustring.gsub( pattern_str, "([%(%)%.%%%+%-%*%?%%^%$%])", "%%%1" ); end return str